Rivets have widely replaced nuts and bolts as fastening devices in metal fabrication. They can provide a tight joint which can withstand considerable stresses and vibration without working loose. In production riveting, it is conventional practice to provide sizeable pneumatic riveters which require the availability of air compressors and hoses to the rivet guns. For riveting in the field, it is conventional to have rather massive tools capable of a substantial mechanical advantage in order to effect a firm attachment.